Monsters, Inc. Awards
Honors awarded to Monsters, Inc. ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards * Won: ASCAP Award for Top Box Office Film - Randy Newman Academy Awards * Won: Best Music, Original Song - Randy Newman for "If I Didn't Have You" * Nominated: Best Animated Feature - Pete Docter, John Lasseter * Nominated: Best Music, Original Score - Randy Newman * Nominated: Best Sound Editing - Gary Rydstrom, Michael Silvers Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films * Nominated: Saturn Award for Best DVD Special Edition Release * Nominated: Saturn Award for Best Fantasy Film * Nominated: Best Writing - Robert L. Baird, Daniel Gerson American Cinema Editors * Nominated: Best Edited Feature Film for Comedy or Musical - Jim Stewart Annie Awards * Won: Outstanding Character Animation - Doug Sweetland * Nominated: Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Theatrical Feature * Nominated: Outstanding Character Animation - John Kahrs * Nominated: Outstanding Character Design in an Animated Feature Production - Ricky Nierva * Nominated: Outstanding Directing in an Animated Feature Production - Pete Docter, Lee Unkrich, David Silverman * Nominated: Outstanding Music in an Animated Feature Production - Randy Newman * Nominated: Outstanding Production Design in an Animated Feature Production - Harley Jessup * Nominated: Outstanding Writing in an Animated Feature Production - Andrew Stanton, Daniel Gerson BAFTA Awards * Won: Children's Award for Best Feature Film - Darla K. Anderson, Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton, Daniel Gerson Bogey Awards * Won: Bogey Award in Silver Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards * Nominated: Critics Choice Award for Best Animated Film Digital Entertainment Group (Japan) * Won: Best animated Blu-ray - Best Picture Quality DVD Exclusive Awards * Won: DVD Premiere Award for Best Menu Design - John Ross * Nominated: DVD Premiere Award Best Audio Commentary, New Release - Pete Docter, Lee Unkrich, John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton * Nominated: Best New, Enhanced or Reconstructed Movie Scenes - Pete Docter, Roger Gould, Gale Gortney * Nominated: Best Overall New Extra Features, New Release - Jeff Kurtti, Michael Pellerin, Pete Docter, Bill Kinder Golden Trailer Awards * Won: Best Animation/Family * Nominated: Best Comedy Grammy Awards * Won: Best Song Written for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media - Randy Newman for "If I Didn't Have You" * Nominated: Best Score Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media - Randy Newman Hochi Film Awards * Won: Best Foreign Language Film - Pete Docter, David Silverman, Lee Unkrich Hugo Awards * Nominated: Best Dramatic Presentation Key Art Awards The Hollywood Reporter 39th annual Key Art Awards will be presented on Friday, June 11, 2010. * Nominated: Home Entertainment - Trailers Kids' Choice Awards * Nominated: Blimp Award for Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Billy Crystal Motion Picture Sound Editors * Nominated: Best Sound Editing for Animated Feature Film, Domestic and Foreign - Gary Rydstrom, Michael Silvers, Karen G. Wilson, Jonathan Null, Tom Myers, Shannon Mills, Teresa Eckton, Stephen Kearney, Lindakay Brown * Nominated: Best Sound Editing in Music for Animated Feature - Bruno Coon MOVIEGUIDE Awards * Won: Ten Best Films for Family Audiences Online Film Critics Society Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Feature Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards * Won: Best Animated Film * Nominated: Best Family Film * Nominated: Best Original Song - Randy Newman for "If I Didn't Have You" Rotten Tomatoes * Won: Golden Tomato Award for best reviewed film, animation Satellite Awards * Won: Golden Satellite Award for Best Youth DVD * Nominated: Golden Satellite Award for Best Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media World Soundtrack Awards * Won: Best Original Song Written for a Film: Randy Newman, Billy Crystal (performer), John Goodman (performer) for "If I Didn't Have You" * Nominated: Best Original Soundtrack of the Year (Orchestral) - Randy Newman * Nominated: Soundtrack Composer of the Year - Randy Newman Young Artist Awards * Nominated: Best Family Feature Film - Animation pl:Potwory i spółka/Nagrody Category:Awards Awards